


Allergy

by hibiscuses



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, allergy, very awkward ending, very fluff and very dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoonchul is allergic to cute, and Taeyang. And he doesn't know which is the side effect of which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> I owe bloody marie this since August and you're lucky I didn't write it in Chinese or dumped it after all that you've done to me.

“And I swore I saw them kiss!” Jiho exclaimed loudly, explaining the recent happenings to Yoonchul, in an attempt to update the taller about what has happened just a week ago when the rain got too heavy.

 

_That’s adorable._

 

“I swear to god Jiho, I’m here to complete my assignment with you and Hojoon, not to hear you preach about what happened to Hansol and Byungjoo. This is why no one passes beyond three subjects when they try studying with you for goodness sake, unless they’re Hojoon that is.” Yoonchul pointed out, sounding a lot more exasperated than he actually is. Jiho scrunched his nose jokingly before burying his head back into the books.

 

Yoonchul had never been fond of anything adorable, or cute, or lovely, or anything along those lines, sucks for Jiho, however, his lunch table partners are mostly somewhere there, worse when together. Aside from the usual feeling of wanting to squish whatever was cute, which by the way Yoonchul hated, once in a while he’d sneeze so badly his nose go red, break out in rashes, feel his nose and eyes itching so bad he could cry straight.

 

Most of the time these reactions happen when he’s with _Taeyang_.

 

He shivers a little in Jiho and Hojoon’s room before returning to figure out the complications of the equation he had been trying to solve. Eventually resorting to asking Hojoon, he sneezed a little too loudly, mucus spreading all over the shorter’s face.

 

“Ew what the fuck Yoonchul.” Hojoon’s lips twitched a little, blinking quickly in order not to flare up at Yoonchul, Jiho scurried over with a piece of tissue paper, wiping the older’s face clean, starting from his spectacles, the friction between the tissue paper and his spectacles squeaking too loud as Jiho mumbled _are you okay? Don’t fall sick. over and over to Hojoon._

 

Cute. Yoonchul awkwardly scrunched his face up when he felt another sneeze coming. _Fuck I need to leave._

 

“I’m sorry. I think I’m going to get back to my dorm to rest.” He quickly packed his stuff and left, letting out the loudest sneeze once he was outside, realising that Jiho had been too busy giving pecks and Hojoon had been too busy receiving them to pay attention to him.

 

-

 

“So you get all tingly inside, break out in rashes and occasionally sneeze badly when you’re near something cute?” Hansol asked, blinking twice curiously as he looked at Yoonchul in disbelief, head dangling off his bed as Byungjoo laid down in the same posture while playing with his handheld console. Hansol wrapped his arm around the younger and pecked his cheeks once before paying his attention back to Yoonchul. “Could it be that, you’re, as stupid as it sounds, allergic to cute?”

 

_What the hell._

 

“Maybe you’re allergic to cute, I mean those are allergy symptoms right?”

 

“Yea but they only occur sometimes, Hansol. Keyword: sometimes.”

 

Byungjoo closed his game console and turned to listen to their conversation.  Hansol got off his bed and brought Yoonchul’s face slightly closer to the younger.

 

“Try not to sneeze.”

 

“I don’t even feel like sneezing, Hansol.” Yoonchul snorts.

 

“Then you’re not allergic to cute.” Hansol rolled his eyes, “if you’re not allergic to Byungjoo.”

 

“No Hansol you don’t understand, are you even listening?” Yoonchul sighed in irritation, “Byungjoo’s cute, you’re cute but the symptoms don’t occur all the time, it happens when something’s too cute for me to bear, like when Jiho and Hojoon have skinship of some sort, god damn it are they even together like legit together? Are you two even legit together? Anyways, it only happens _sometimes_ , when it comes to the four of you, and the entire lunch table that is, I’m not saying I may actually be allergic to cute, but I just don’t understand.”

 

“Is there any instances of cute that happens all the time? When does your symptoms work up and when did the symptoms start? Is it even possibly to develop an allergy out of something suddenly, out of something as general as cute?”

 

“Ok, Hansol, slow down. Firstly, I don’t know the answers to the more scientific part of them, but I am extremely positive that it happens sometimes and there are no exceptions of cute that managed to activate these reactions all the ti-.” Yoonchul gulped. “Fuck, it started 2 weeks ago, when I was with Taeyang hyung, and come to think of it, I always have rashes during lunch since then when he was with us and when we were in the library together I had a sneezing fit so bad that the librarian kicked us out an-”

 

“Point taken.” Hansol smirked and returned to pampering Byungjoo, the younger just stared into space for a while longer before returning to where he was.

 

“Yoonchul hyung, do you like Taeyang hyung?” Byungjoo asked, earning a peck from Hansol as he exclaimed, _my Byungjoo’s so smart_ , leaving Yoonchul stunned as he thought about the entire conversation, about Taeyang and how adorable the older was, about how well Taeyang treated him and about Byungjoo’s question.

 

 _What the fuck._  

 

And he sneezed.

 

-

 

“Yoonchul have you been avoiding me?” Taeyang asked, straight to the point as he poked his fork into the cauliflower, Yoonchul faced straight, not turning his head to see Sehyuk feeding Sangdo, because Taeyang alone would make his condition bad enough and he wouldn’t want it worse.

 

He felt the itch crawling into his hands, blame him for wearing long sleeves that he couldn’t scratch it, the fabric only made it worse. “No, I just.” Yoonchul chewed onto his broccoli before placing his utensils down and awkwardly scratching the rash growing on his skin. “I just can’t look at you straight in the eye, scratch that, I can’t even stand next to you without growing rashes or sneezing, or both.”

 

“What?”

 

“I know right. I mean Hansol told me theres a possibility I’m allergic to cute, as absurd as it sounds, but it doesn’t happen all the time. It last happened when Hojoon’s with Jiho, they’re cute, especially when they’re together. But it just isn’t as consistent as when I was with you.” Yoonchul sighed and grabbed another bite off his broccoli, playing with whatever food on the dish. “Maybe I find you cute, maybe I’m allergic to you, I’m not sure, I thought about it hyung and I think _I like you_.”

 

“Yoonchul, maybe it’s because Hojoon and I uses the same shampoo.” Taeyang pointed out, “I don’t think you’re allergic to cute, you’re allergic to the shampoo, Hojoon uses it after I did, maybe that’s why.”

 

Yoonchul choked the piece of carrot he swallowed.

 

“But it’s ok,” Taeyang shrugged, “I like you too.”

 

Yoonchul spit the food in his mouth out and leaned in, “what?”, earning a disgusted _ew_ from Sehyuk that fell onto deaf ears, he could only hear Taeyang by now.

 

“I like you too.” Taeyang repeated, heads still down, trying to look composed while playing with his lunch, but was given away by the blush on his cheeks, “I’ll change shampoo for you. Kiss me tomorrow and we’ll see if you’re still allergic to ‘cute’.”

 

“Where?”

 

“My room, scratch that, I’ll see you tonight.”

 

That night, Yoonchul didn’t itch or sneeze once, but he still wanted to squish Taeyang, and he _loves_ that feeling knowing that Taeyang would actually let him do so.

 

Yoonchul still isn’t fond of anything cute, or adorable, or lovely, or anything along those lines, but somehow he knows he is more than fond of Taeyang, of whom, is _all of the above_.

 

 


End file.
